Second Chances
by Just4fun23000
Summary: There must've been some sort of mistake or sick joke, I was supposed to go all the way to the Afterlife, not be reborn into some womanizing douche named 'Riser Phenex! Is it bad that I just want to die…? Help…? Anyone…? I don't WANNA marry that little red-haired witch!Naruto/Riser x Harem -Under Rewrite-
1. Chapter 1

**~Second Chances~**

* * *

A/N: Hey there my friends and welcome to another story of mine!

Now this story was inspired by **'The Uzumaki Phenex' **written by **ActualYagami**. I have taken bits and pieces of the first chapter of The Uzumaki Phenex with the PERMISSION of ActualYagami and YagamiNguyen (which are one and the same Author).

Now while the first chapter may be similar, this is NOT an adoption of the original work of ActualYagami, the story will be vastly different and anyone who read The Uzumaki Phenex will be able to see the many differences, both large and small, already.

Next, this story is rated M for a reason. If I had the option, I would rate it MA, that means that there WILL be violence, gore and lemons in this fic. So, if you can't take that or simply don't wish to read lemons and gore, then please, don't.

I am an Adult and I wish to write Adult fiction, I will give warnings before Lemons or particularly violent and gory scenes, so that you can skip them.

With that out of the way, please enjoy and have a good time!

* * *

**~Second Chances~**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD, all rights go to the original owners. 

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Sacred Gear/Demon Talking" **

"_**Sacred Gear/Demon Thinking"**_

* * *

Chapter 01: Why Always Me!?

* * *

He didn't know that death was this painful.

Some 'wise' old geezer had once told him that death was like a very long sleep, well, maybe he was stupid to believe a slightly insane geezer that was still very much alive back then, but he seemed legit and had that Guru vibe about him.

Anyways, the moment he closed his eyes, all he knew was immense pain. He almost died several times in the past, none of those experiences were pleasant at all, but they were nothing compared to what he felt now. Every cell of his body screamed in anguish, had he known that death sucked this bad, he would've gone with the Orochimaru approach and skipped the entire ordeal all together.

Naruto tried to scream, but even his throat was in too much pain for any sound to leave his lips.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the pain stopped; it disappeared like it had never been there in the first place and he finally felt relieve.

Naruto felt at ease.

However, even with his eyes closed, he knew something wasn't right.

A strong feeling of Natural Energy flooded his system, telling him that he was still very much alive.

He was still alive…

How?

* * *

Slowly Naruto's consciousness was returning to him and his mind kicked back into gear. His eyes twitched as he struggled to thick back on what had happened. He remembered being on his deathbed, surrounded by his children and grandchildren, telling them how proud he was and giving them his final goodbyes.

It was a beautiful moment, better than he could've ever imagined and he was dying with a smile on his face. He was ready to move on, ready to see the Great Beyond and to finally reunite with his friends and loved ones. He looked forward to finally meet his parents for real and to see his Hinata again after being separated for such a long time.

Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura and all his other friends and comrades…they all passed away years before, they all took the next step in their journey and he was eager to follow them.

To him death was nothing to be feared, it was simply a gate that all living things had to pass through. Whatever was beyond that gate, good or bad, Naruto was prepared to face it with a smile on his face.

What he did not expect on the other hand was to suddenly feel alive again.

Groaning, Naruto tried to move his fingers to test his theory. Even with his youthful strength returned to him, for some unknown reason, he still felt rather weak, sluggish even and had a hard time even flexing his muscles. He could feel that his body was placed onto something very soft, softer than the futon he had been laying on just a few minutes ago, perhaps it was a bed. Naruto slowly forced his eyelids to open, causing blurry images to appear in his vision.

It took his a few moments to blink away the sleep and clear the fogginess from his vision before everything became clear.

The first thing he saw was a ceiling with an odd, fancy design and some rather lewd paintings. Glancing around, Naruto came to the realization that he was in some very luxurious room, again with a rather strange design that he had never before seen. Even the furniture in the room, the tables, chairs and desks held odd designs, rounded corners, strangely cut lines and WAY too many golden engravings.

He was quick to realize that this wasn't his modest home in the Uzumaki compound.

Which meant that someone had taken him here.

What kind of sick people would take an old geezer from his deathbed? Better question why did his brats allow anyone to take him in the first place? Even the ever-gentle Himawari was at least at high Elite-Jonin level in skill.

Where were the ANBU that were on duty?

Oh, he would have a word with them once he figured out what the hell happened and what was going on here. But first of all he would ask his kidnappers where the heck they got the pills that made him feel young again, and right after he killed the kidnappers and bought the pills, he would push for a new law that forbade all descendants of Rock Lee and Might Guy from EVER getting their hands on those pills.

He really didn't want little Sarada to go through those kinds of headaches. By Kami, he himself barely managed to reign in Lee and his son.

Anyways, his kidnappers made the biggest and more importantly last mistake in their lives. Even as an old mummy Naruto was easily strong enough to show some whippersnappers the error of their ways!

"Riser-sama, are you awake?"

Say what now? Who's Riser? Must be a real charmer with a name like that. Pfft, Riser, even his own name was more original.

Naruto tensed as he suddenly felt a pair of dainty and soft hands touch his body, one on his chest and another on his head.

Slowly he opened his eyes and looked towards the person that spoke, who was standing beside the bed looking at him with worry clear in her eyes.

The woman was young and very beautiful, long wavy purple hair that fell all the way down her back and matching deep purple eyes. The right side of her fringe fell over her shoulder and covered her right eye behind a veil of silken tresses, while the left fell all the was down to the top of her skirt. Her attire was a dress consisting of a navy-blue tunica top with golden accents and a pale blue skirt that had an open cut at the sides, and black shoes over matching thig-high stockings that had garter belts strapped tightly around them. The top of her outfit revealed a generous amount of her cleavage, which honestly wasn't the most impressive he had ever seen, Tsunade and Hinata came to mind, but it was still a sight to behold. She had a golden choker with blue and red jewels around her neck and a black headband with a reddish-orange jewel in the center over her forehead to keep her long hair in place.

There was a second girl standing behind her. Another well-endowed young woman with shoulder-length black hair and bluish-green eyes. Her hair was in two buns, not unlike Tenten's, while the front had several messy strands combed into a slight V-shape across her forehead. Her outfit was a blue qipao with golden accents, a white sash around her stomach and black low-heeled shoes. The qipao was open around the chest area, giving view to her large breasts and cleavage, and she wore black arm guards over her forearms.

Naruto could only wonder who these girls were? Were they the ones that orchestrated all of this? No, that could not be, not with the look both girls had in their eyes. It was a look that Naruto remembered seeing in the eyes of Hinata whenever she was worried about him, the look of a woman being worried for her husband or lover.

Just who were these girls and why did they give him that look? He had never seen them before, he was sure that he would've remembered, neither of the two looked exactly ordinary.

Just what the hell was going on?

And what was up with their clothes?

"What…happened?" He couldn't help but ask that question.

"You had Phoenix Flu, Riser-sama. You collapsed in the middle of a ball and fainted." The purple haired girl said quietly, almost meekly, while taking back her hands. "But the doctors said that you would be fine."

'_Again, who the heck is Riser?' _"Phoenix Flu?" He asked while keeping his curiosity about the name in check.

"Yes," she nodded her head before turning back towards the second girl. "Xuelan, can you inform the doctor that he woke up?"

"Of course, Yubelluna." The girl-Xuelan-nodded, curtsied towards Naruto and hurriedly walked out of the room, leaving the two of them alone.

After the door was closed, the purple haired young woman-Yubelluna-turned back towards Naruto and saw him struggling to sit up. She immediately put a hand under his head and another onto his stomach to support his body before gently helping him up. She grabbed a large pillow and placed it behind his back in order for him to sit comfortably while resting his head on the backboard of the bed.

"There you go." She smiled gently before handing Naruto a cup of water, carefully placing it against his lips. "Here, drink Riser-sama." By now Naruto had realized that the girl addressed him as this 'Riser', for what reason though he had yet to find out. But for now, he ignored it, the glass of water was more important, besides, life as a Shinobi made a person ready to accept any name as long as said name fulfilled a purpose.

"T-thanks…." He rasped out, ignoring the surprised expression on Yubelluna's face and took a sip of water. After tasting the water and ensuring that it was clean, he began to drink in big gulps, even if there was poison in the liquid, the healing factor of Kurama would have it flushed out of his system in mere moments.

Still, this entire situation was getting weirder and freakier by the second.

After finishing the cup, Naruto gave the woman a gratitude filled smile, which she returned before she took the glass away from his and turned to place it on a bedside table.

However, as soon was she turned back to him, Naruto shot up and grabbed a hold of her, throwing his whole bodyweight at the busty woman before using his knee to push her down and keep her on the floor. It happened so quickly that it left the woman reeling, one second she was standing, the next she found herself on the floor, trapped and held in place, unable to move an inch.

"R-Riser-sama…what…!?" She tried to speak, to formulate words but found that she couldn't because Naruto ground his knee into her ribcage, pushing all air out of her lungs. She couldn't understand. She was the woman that he adored, the woman that he showered with praise, and now…

"Okay, enough with the bullshit!" Naruto snarled, raising his left arm while the right held her down. He could feel Kurama's presence inside his body even though the fox was abnormally quiet for some reason. "Who are you, where are we and how did I get here?" He questioned, balling his hand into a fist. He knew that he was unarmed, he had been at his home and the chances that his kidnappers had armed him was rather low, but he didn't need any weapon to kill this girl should she give him ample reason to do so.

"W-What…what are you talking about?" Yubelluna stuttered out, her eyes wide and fearful and Naruto knew that she was scared shitless. "It's me…Yubelluna…your s-servant…and you are at h-home, in your room, you have been here for the last three w-weeks…ever since you fell ill and went into c-coma…"

Naruto paused and looked at the girl, she wasn't lying. He was the Hokage for almost five decades, he had tortured people and watched them break, he had gotten the truth out of every enemy that was unlucky enough to end up in the care of the T&I division, he had become very good at discerning truth from lie.

"Where exactly am I?" His voice was hard and to make a point he called on Kurama's potent chakra, covering his left fist with a cloak of pure golden chakra. "Answer me and don't you dare lying, I will know it if you do."

"Y-Your family's estate…the Phenex Manor…" Naruto's eyes widened at her answer.

"What are you saying?" Naruto asked, "my home is the Uzu…" He cut himself off as his nose caught the distinctive sent of something burning.

…the sleeve of his shirt was on fire.

Actually, his entire right arm was on fire.

"What the hell!?" Naruto shot up and tried to put out the flames that ate away at his clothing, however, the more he tried the hotter the flames became. "What is going on!?" He shouted as he literally lost his cool.

"Riser-sama! Please calm down!" Yubelluna called out to him as she quickly scampered to her feet. "Those are the Phenex Flames, they react to emotional out- "

"NO! Say away! Don't come any closer!" He cried and, in a panic, stormed out of the room.

As he reached the outside of the room, he came to screeching halt, unable to process what he was seeing. Other than the fact that he stood in the most luxurious hallway that he ever saw in his life; Naruto couldn't believe what he saw as he stared out the window in front of him.

The sky was fucking _purple_!

Naruto looked down at his hands and finally realized that they were smaller than he remembered. He reached up to his face and moved his fingers over his cheeks, ignoring the flames that still flickered around his left arm. He found no wrinkles on his face, no blemishes, not even his whiskers or the stubbles of a beard, nothing but the smooth skin of a young man. His body, even though it was nowhere near how he remembered, was well-toned and muscular. From what he could tell, he must've been in his late teens…

He was young once again.

This information hit him like a ton of bricks. He was too shocked to speak.

His mind became woozy and the edge of his vision bled black.

He fainted on the spot.

* * *

"He seems to be fine." A black-haired man wearing a lab coat said while moving a small flashlight in front of Naruto's eyes, checking his pupils.

Naruto was lying in his bed, how he got here he didn't know-as if that was a new thing-only this time there were too many people around for him to try another escape attempt.

Yubelluna and Xuelan were standing side by side, looking at him with worry in their eyes.

They were standing behind a middle-aged looking man who had neatly cut blond hair, a trim goatee around his mouth, dressed in a finely crafted blue and white Victorian-Era suit and tie with matching silver-black shoes. He had a small reddish cloak/cape draped over his left shoulder, and in his right hand was a silver walking cane with a statue of a bird positioned at the pommel of it.

Next to the man was a beautiful and elegant looking woman, this woman honestly put any other he ever saw to shame. Hinata, Sakura, Tsunade and all other Kunoichi he ever met didn't even come close to the otherworldly beauty and grace that this woman excluded.

She had a face that looked to be crafted out of marble, mesmerizing electric blue eyes and golden-blonde hair that was tied into curls. She was dressed in an exquisite blue gown that was shaped to resemble a bell(?), Naruto never saw anything like it, that had a U-Shaped neckline that exposed a generous amount of her cleavage.

"I don't think that there are any problems with your son." The doctor spoke after he finished his assessment.

"Riser, how do you feel?" The blond woman spoke in a sweet motherly tone.

"Uh…fine…I guess." He answered, unsure of what to say. This woman was looking at him like a mother would look at her son. But he wasn't her son, he had no idea how he got into this situation. One second he was dying and halfway to the afterlife, the next second he was in unbelievable agony, and then he woke up here, in a strange and unfamiliar place, filled with people he had never met.

And to top it all off, everyone kept calling him RISER! Oh, and apparently, he was in hell…life just always had to find a way to really fuck him over.

Really, it was just another day in the life of Uzumaki Naruto.

"Phoenix Flu is a very rare disease nowadays, the last recorded case happened during the Great War. We still have no knowledge about to side-effects this particular flu can cause, but since Riser-sama was badly affected, I think some memory losses are certainly within the realm of possibility." The doctor explained. "For now, I think that Riser-sama should rest for a few days more, then he should be able to start with his daily activities again. I will leave you with some medications for him."

"I see, thank you, Dr. Sitri." The blonde woman-his apparent _mother_-smiled at the doctor.

"Anything for the Phenex Household, Lady Phenex." The doctor inclined his head before he left the room.

After the doctor was gone, everyone's attention returned to Naruto, who decided to act anxious, nervous and frightened.

Not really far from what he really felt like at the moment.

He had no idea about what he should do. Should he tell them the truth? Should he tell them that he was an old geezer that _somehow _took over the body of this Riser Phenex?

No, he doubted that they would believe him. He himself wouldn't have believed it if his own children told him something like that.

For now, the doctor's words turned this situation into his favor, he only needed to act like a clueless klutz, not all that hard. And all the while he could gather information and maybe, just maybe he could figure out what the hell he got himself into…_this time._

But one thing was sure, until he figured out how to reverse whatever happened, he was no longer Naruto Uzumaki, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, the Hero of the Fourth Shinobi War and the Nanadaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, no…

He was Riser Phenex.

'_God damnit*ACK*Okay what in the name of God-FUCK! -what's __**going on**__!?" _

The beautiful woman standing next to Naruto's bed seemed to take notice of his confusion and decided to speak up.

"Riser, tell me, do you remember us at all?" She asked gently, her tone loving and calm.

Naruto looked at her, seeing the downtrodden expression on her face made it almost unbearable to give an answer, still, reluctantly he shook his head. That simple act caused the faces of everyone in the room to fall.

"I see…" The woman sighed sadly before she perked up and willed a small, sad, smile to appear on her beautiful face. "Then perhaps proper introductions are in order. I am the Lady Rachel Phenex, matriarch of House Phenex, your mother." She said with a kind smile.

Somehow that smile made Naruto feel warm-No! -No, he couldn't think like that, he didn't belong here, he belonged in the afterlife, this was nothing permanent, he would find a way to make this situation right.

"Your mother is right." The blonde man spoke up, an easygoing smile playing on his lips. "Greetings, I am Lord Raphael Phenex, your father."

"I am Yubelluna, your [Queen]. You will come to know me under the moniker 'The Bomb Queen'." The busty woman with purple hair and matching eyes, spoke proudly while bowing towards him.

"My name is Xuelan, I am your [Rook], Riser-sama." The qipao wearing girl said with a beaming smile on her face. "You have other servants but most of them are absent due to some contracts."

"I don't…I don't understand...? Queen? Rook? Servants?" Naruto repeated the words perplexed.

"Ah yes, I can see why you would be confused, son." Raphael spoke up with a light chuckle. "Let's start from the beginning, shall we? First of all, your name is Riser Phenex, third son of our House, yes, that means that you have siblings, three in fact. Two elder brothers by the names of Ruval Phenex and Richard Vapula, and one younger sister named Ravel Phenex, who is also your [Bishop]."

Raphael gave his son some time to properly work through the information he had given him before he continued.

"Now as for the terms 'Queen', 'Rook', and 'Bishop' they are tied together with your heritage. You see, my son, we are Devils." Raphael stated ominously, secretly taking pleasure in playing with his helpless son for a bit.

Naruto's eyes widened and his body tensed. "Devils? As in…"

"The Biblical kind." Rachel stated with a small smirk of her full lips.

Not what Naruto wanted to ask but as a pair of golden bat-like wings emerged from his _mother's _back, and then from the back of her husband all thought kinda left his mind.

He gasped as he saw the wings. But then Yubelluna and Xuelan also revealed that they had bat-like wings, theirs being black in color.

"Then…does that mean…" Naruto stuttered, his mind trying and failing to process the overload of information he had been given.

"Yes." Rachel said as she approached Riser and placed a hand on his shoulder. A small surge of energy passed through him, causing his own wings to explode out of his back.

"WHAT?!" he gasped as he stared at the wings-his wings-in shock. "What the…I don't under… how…? This is crazy! But I'm… you really are…" he babbled, and he didn't even play this part, it had been one hell of a long time since he had been caught completely left-sided.

"Yes, we are. But we are probably not what you think." Rachel said calmly.

"You're-we're-not? But…but…we're devils, I thought devils were…"

"Embodiments of Evil? Vessels of Vice and Villainy? Incarnations of Cruelty?" Raphael cut his blabbering son off with a smirk.

"All of the above and then some, yes." Naruto/Riser stated.

"I can understand why you would think that, son. However, that is not _entirely _true. We are not so different from humans. We are greedy, cunning, prideful, we can get angry and wrathful, we do kill, we indulge in every sin and vice that exists and do so with pleasure. We desire power, wealth and control over others. Our morals and ethics are much looser than those of Humans, they are pretty much nonexistent. But there are some things that even we won't do." Raphael started simply, as if he gave a weather report.

"Such as?" Naruto groaned out while rubbing his face with his hands, why did he always find himself in situations like this?

"Well…" Naruto groaned loudly as he saw that his _mother _had to wrack her brain to find an answer. "We don't drink the blood of our enemies from their skulls, or goblets made of gold, if that's what you mean. Actually, we don't drink blood at all, it's far too unhygienic and yucky!" Naruto could only give her a 'are you kidding me' look that made her blush slightly before she hurriedly continued. "We don't eat babies! And we are not the nightmarish monsters that humans make us out to be. There are some who _are _like that, but not _all _of us are pure and unadulterated evil. We usually love our children, and we always keep our end of any deals that we make with humans."

"Deals?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Humans desire much in their lives but lack the power to simply take what they want. Anything that they cannot achieve or get on their own means, they ask us for. And in exchange for any services rendered, they give us something of value in return." Raphael elaborated.

"I see…" Well it could have been worst. "Now what was that whole thing about me having servants?" He asked.

"To understand that Riser, you need to first understand how we Devils reincarnate humans and other beings into devils." Rachel began, secretly thankful for the change of topic, the finer details of Devildom could be explained to Riser at a later date. "When the Great War ended-do not worry Riser, you will be told all about the Great War and the following Civil War at a later date-our forces were severely depleted. Our original leaders, the original Four Great Satan's, were dead. We were leaderless and had to figure out a way to keep our society from being destroyed. One of the new leaders of the Underworld, Ajuka Beelzebub, created the Evil Piece System which enabled us to change the genetic code of beings of other races and gave us the opportunity to bolster our own forces." Rachel explained.

"Evil pieces…?" Naruto tried the name, letting it roll over his tongue. He kept attentive and tried to get as much information out of this as possible.

"Yes, Riser-kun, the Evil Piece System is based on the chess game." Seeing Riser's confusion, Rachel elaborated. "Chess is a popular strategy game in which two players face off against one another. Each player is given 16 Pieces, one side white the other black, the game is decided once one player managed to corner and beat the other's 'King'. A rather crude description but it should suffice for now, once again, if you want to know more, it will be explained to you at length at a later time."

Naruto nodded in understanding.

"The 15 Pieces: One Queen, two Knights, two Rooks, two Bishops, and eight Pawns make up the Evil Piece Set, and each Piece has their own unique powers and abilities." Rachel explained. "Each High-class or 'Noble Born' devil receives his or her own Evil Piece set on their twelve birthday, allowing them to create a group of servants known as a Peerage."

"The High-Class Devil or King rules over them all, the Queen protects the King as it's the most valuable piece, and the others serve the King to the best of their abilities." Naruto/Riser surmised.

"Bingo son." Raphael said while giving Naruto/Riser a thumps' up. "With this system, we can successfully rebuild our forces while bringing different beings into our race that will help us increase our societies overall strength."

"Beings that can be integrated into the different bloodlines that we probably already have; leading to either an enhanced bloodline or a completely new one." Naruto stated with practiced ease, who would've guessed that the gritty interclan politics of Konoha would ever be useful?

"Yes, that's right." Rachel said with a smile, she was happy that her son was making such conclusions himself without anyone else having to state the obvious. She even had that feeling that he seemed to be a tad bit smarter than he was before he fell into a coma.

Then again, before he fell into a coma, Riser's most prominent trait was his arrogance, so much so that he never really showed any other side of himself.

She suddenly clapped her hand together and smiled at Naruto/Riser, "well, I think that this discussion has been long enough, and you need your rest, Riser-kun. I know that you still have questions, and everything will be explained to you, but for now, just sleep some more, alright?"

Naruto nodded, and after saying their goodbyes, everyone left his room.

Allowing Naruto to think about the many revelations he just experienced. He was a Devil now, while he never heard of a Bible before, he supposed that it was some form of religion or possibly some religious parchment or writing.

The whole Evil Piece System too was something that he wasn't quite comfortable with, but he decided to withhold his final judgment until he learned everything that was to learn about it.

But sadly, this entire conversation he just had didn't really help him in finding out just how he ended up in control of the body of Riser Phenex. Could it have been Divine intervention? If there were devils in this world, surely there must've been Gods as well? But what would any God gain by orchestrating this?

Could it have been reincarnation? He knew that he, or rather Naruto Uzumaki, was the reincarnation of Ashura Ootsutsuki and Hashirama Senju, just as Sasuke Uchiha was the reincarnation of Indira Ootsutsuki and Madara Uchiha. Could this be something similar? Could the Phenex Flu that Riser experienced somehow have been the cause for him to tap into memories that he normally never should've been able to access? If that was the case, then was there anything that Naruto could do about this situation?

Or was this a similar case to the Infinite Tsukuyomi? Could this all be nothing more than a weird feverish dream? No, that was unlikely, even the Tsukuyomi had some relation to the Shinobi World, if this was the Infinite Tsukuyomi, he would still be in Konoha, living his dream in a perfect world…

Parallel Universes?

A rift in the Space/Time continuum?

Multiverse Theory? Was this nothing more than a different version of what he could've been had his life been fundamentally different?

'_I need more information if I am to somehow find out the cause for me being here.' _ Naruto concluded.

With a sigh he laid back and sunk into the soft mattress of his bed, he would get to the bottom of this, and if he was here due to outward interference, he would make the culprit pay.

If not…if not, then he would endure, for he was a Shinobi, no matter what.

Believe it.

* * *

~Second Chances~

* * *

A/N: Welp, that was the first chapter of Second Chances, I hope you enjoyed it!

Now I am aware that this chapter was not really all that different from ActualYagami's work, still I hope that you bear with me.

The most notable changes that I've made is that I kept the name Riser, so yes in this fic Naruto took over Riser's body and the characters of DxD will address him as Riser.

At the core of it all, this is supposed to be a story in which Naruto takes over a DxD villains' body, and to then play with the ideas of how that would affect the plot.

And then there is the fact that I've kept Naruto absolutely oblivious as to how he ended up in Riser's body in the first place. This will be a little secret that I'm gonna keep to myself for a while, Naruto will guess and stumble in the dark for a bit, but it won't truly have any large ramifications to the overall plot.

Now with that out of the way, if you still fell interested in the story, then I welcome you, if not then I'm sorry that this wasn't for you.

Have a good time, I wish you all the best!

R&R

-Just4fun23000


	2. Adjusting to Circumstances

~Second Chances~

* * *

**A/N: **Hellodear readers! Welcome to the second chapter of Second Chances!

Damn did you guys ever like the first Chapter! 86 Reviews, 682 Follows and 512 Favorites…Damn, I feel like my life is complete. Those numbers are phenomenal, they honestly make me feel humbled.

So, thank you, really, you are incredible, all of you.

Now normally I'm not one to answer Reviews at the start of chapters, but many of you have asked some general questions that I am more than happy to answer before we begin with the chapter, here they are:

**Will Naruto be smarter than his cannon counterpart?**

(*HEAVY SARCASM*)

Hmm, no, no he won't be smarter.

In this story Naruto in Risers body will dress up in an orange Track Suit and repaint the first National Monument of the Underworld that he can find. He will also have a Ramen addiction and scream BELIEVE IT so many times that everyone will want to shoot him, his own family included…

Oh, he will also hound Rias the way he used to hound Sakura.

(*HEAVY SARCASM OVER*)

But seriously? Yes, he will be smarter and more considerate, otherwise I wouldn't have made him old and wizened. There will be moments of Naruto being Naruto, but they will be few and far between, and will be mostly used for comedic relieve.

* * *

**Why keep the name Riser? **

Simply put? Because this fic IS about RISER.

Yes, that's right, this story is about Riser and his relation to the DxD Universe.

One of you Reviewers put it really simple and I like the description very well:

'So, this story is about Riser who forgot that he was an asshole?'

YES! That is the Exact Idea that made ME want to write this story in the first place. RISER forgetting that he was an asshole and becoming a better man is what I wanted to write!

Furthermore, I wanted to give Riser more background and character as I personally believe that he was a pretty good villain that was done an injustice. I personally found Riser far more memorable than Kokabiel or even Rizevim, if only because his story interested me more.

Naruto will still play a big part, but I want to find a balance between those two. Good and Evil. Human and Devil. Loyal Husband and Womanizer. I want to play with those ideas, with those two mindsets and personalities.

How two different people can find common ground and coexist.

Another reason is because I simply like the name Riser, sue me. Also, Riser isn't that much of an asshole, really, there are worst villains in Anime/Manga or even Movies.

* * *

**Will Naruto/Riser change his personality and standing within the Underworld? **

Duhhhhhhhhh…

That's the point of this fic, if he didn't this all would be kinda redundant. -.-

* * *

And those were the most commonly asked questions, I hope that I answered them to satisfactory levels.

Now then, let's get on with the story, have fun my friends!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Highschool DxD, or any other franchise that may be mentioned over the course of this work of Fiction. All rights go to their original owners.

* * *

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"Sacred Gear/Demon/Monsters Talking"

'_Sacred Gear/Demon/Monster Thinking'_

* * *

~Second Chances~

* * *

Chapter 02: Adjusting to Circumstances

Insomnia is a bitch.

Especially when you are basically tied to the bed like Naruto was.

It must've been sometime after midnight and yet Naruto, or now Riser, just couldn't get even a wink of sleep. The emotional Roller-Coaster ride of dying, being reincarnated into the body of fully-grown teen and then finding out that said teen was a devil, a member of an ancient race that was Evil Incarnated was too much.

Yes, Naruto still believed Devils to fit the bill of being truly evil.

Not drinking blood and refusing to eat Babies does not make a person good.

No, he couldn't sleep, instead he was sitting in his bed, his legs crossed in the lotus position and his eyes were closed.

He meditated on everything that happened, trying to reach his core, his inner self, his mindscape. It was something that he had begun to do during his first year as Hokage, meditating helped him whenever he was faced with too much work or he had difficult problems to solve.

And considering that he was the Hokage during a time of technological and industrial change, such things as being overworked or facing difficult problems happened often.

He took a deep breath and entered his mind…

…only for nothing to happen.

He tried again, this time he tried to force himself into his mindscape, and something in him gave way. Images and voices began to fill his mind, almost overwhelming him

'_Look at that Ruval, Richard. That's your little brother. He is one of us, a precious gift to the Underworld and a heavy responsibility. Make sure to always be good to him, alright?" _

He could hear the voice of Rachel speak as he felt himself standing in front of two tall blonde men that looked down on him with smiles on their handsome faces. They looked almost like twins, having strong masculine features and he could see the resemblance they had to Raphael.

'_You can't just do something like THAT Riser! Are you trying to get yourself killed!? You could've wiped half the Castle off the map!' _He felt bad, almost ashamed as Raphael scolded him for training with his powers over wind and fire. He somehow mixed the two elements in a way that had caused a big explosion, alerting all the servants and his father. _'Promise me son, don't do something so reckless again. Please don't make your mother and I worry.' _

It was fascinating, Naruto could feel all these images, voices and emotions filter through his mind. It almost resembled the feeling he got whenever he popped a few Shadow Clones and gained their memories.

'_Onii-chama! Look wha Rae made for you, Onii-chama! Do you like it?'_

The feeling of love that went through his mind intensified as images of a little toddler played in front of his eyes. The little girl was barely three and had her golden-blonde hair in curls that resembled Rachels, she smiled up at him with a big, toothless smile while showing him a large paper that had some cute crayon drawings on it.

'_Hey, don't cry anymore Riser, I'm sorry okay! I didn't want to hit you back as hard as I did! I know! Your best Onii-sama will show you a new trick! How does that sound, hm?' _

It was a happy time, Naruto knew that much, he could see images of a young boy-Riser most likely-training with one of the two lookalikes he saw earlier. Riser charged the older man and received a vicious backhand to the face that had sent him sprawling back and he broke out into tears. The older man fussed over Riser before he showed him some techniques like coating his fists in fire and such.

'_Look at your brothers, son. One is a Rising Star in every sense of the word! Only 150 years old and already an Ultimate-Class Devil with a Peerage that could make some of the Satan's jealous! In Ruval burns a fire hotter than any other! And Richard holds the hearts of the masses in the palm of his hand, he is a man loved and cherished by all! Work hard Riser, and I know that you will become just as great as them!' _

Jealousy, such an ugly feeling.

He could feel it; how envious and jealous Riser was of his two older brothers. Ruval, the genius warrior and tactician, and Richard the musician, artist, and scholar, one of the most popular men of the Underworld. At this very moment Naruto felt how a seed of hatred settled in Riser, of how Riser's thoughts twisted until he began to believe that everything his brothers had earned belonged only to him and to no one else.

'_Riser, my sweet little bird, look at me. Mommy will always love you no matter what happens, alright? I know that your father might be a bit demanding and rigid on the outside but know that he only wants the best for you. I know that you hate it when he compares you to Ruval and Richard, but he only does it because he loves you and wants you to be the best that you can be. But no matter what happens, even if the heavens themselves fall down upon us, we will always love you.'_

Riser didn't believe those words; he was getting sick of his father constantly comparing his every accomplishment with those of the golden boys Ruval and Richard.

He was getting sick of never receiving any praise, any acknowledgment, no matter what he did.

If he trained to master some new technique, his father told him that Ruval's were stronger, if he learned anything about any subject, his father told him that Richard knew it at a younger age.

He was sick of standing in the shadows of his older brothers.

'_Riser, Ravel, listen up! The fire is the heart and soul of our family, while the wind is the shield that protects us and allows us to grow! Separated Fire and Wind are powerful but if they are brought together, nothing can stop us! We are the Phenex, the greatest family of the Underworld! OUR tears have saved countless devils from sickness, injury and death! It was OUR Fire that that burned down the forces of God! Never forget that without us Phenex, the Underworld would've fallen long ago! Be proud of our family, be proud of our abilities and never forget that you are members of the greatest family of the Underworld!'_

Pride, pride was taking root in Riser's heart as his teacher-a cousin of the branch house-spoke those words. An unhealthy pried and arrogance was beginning to fester in Riser's being, changing him, twisting him into something unrecognizable.

Then it all stopped, no more images or voices filtered through Naruto's mind, leaving him confused.

He knew that he just experienced some of Riser's childhood memories, but then why did they stop?

Curiously he tried to force himself into his mindscape, only to once more come upon the same mental block that he came upon earlier, only this time it seemed even stronger.

He sighed and decided to leave it for now. He didn't want to end up damaging his new body by being too forceful with something he did not understand.

He opened his eyes and quickly found the large clock in his overly lavish room; it was six in the morning already. He had no idea what time everyone here got up, but he figured that he might as well start his day.

There was much to do, much to find out if he wanted to get to the bottom of this whole situation.

First of all, though, he needed to find out just WHO Riser Phenex-now himself-was. These childhood memories he just experienced were all well and good, but it didn't really give him much to go on.

Thinking about the memories gave Naruto at least a little idea of what kind of person Riser was.

Riser loved his mother and father but hated the fact that his father kept comparing him to his elder brothers.

Riser also loved his older brothers, well maybe not _loved, _but he at least liked them somewhat. But he believed that all the spotlight both Ruval and Richard got rightfully belonged to Riser alone, thus he was incredibly jealous of his elder siblings.

Riser adored his little sister and wanted to protect her. How close they really were Naruto had yet to figure out, but from the few memories he saw about his _new _little sister she was very close to Riser in the past.

And then there was the incredible arrogance that Riser seemed to have developed as he grew older, a true Uchiha-ish arrogance that made the bile rise up Naruto's throat. The mere thought that he might be stuck inside the body of an arrogant asshole sent shivers down his spine.

Though the most interesting insight those memories gave him were those about the apparent bloodline he now possessed. The ability to control Fire and Wind to a degree that was astounding, it was unlike anything that Naruto had ever seen. Not the strength of the bloodline-he saw far more powerful abilities-but the ease with which the members of the Phenex Family could control their abilities.

From what he could glimpse, the bloodline seemed to be completely Thought and Will based. That was incredible.

Even the most basic of techniques in the Shinobi World had deep and complex workings, so much so that children usually needed to start training very early otherwise they would never be able to master the mere _basics _of chakra.

The time it took a student to master the three Academy Jutsu ranged from three to four years, and those Phenex seemed to be capable of throwing around their abilities without any kind of training to speak off.

Naruto raised one of his hands and _willed _it to burst into fire, and without hesitation his new power responded, his hand lit up and burst into strong reddish-orange flames. Again, he willed the flames to burn hotter and they did, he willed his fire to take on a different shape and not a second later a bright ball of fire hovered a few inches above his palm.

He couldn't help the smile that grew on his lips as he commanded his fire to take on other forms; he created a Flaming mini Kurama, a small statue of Hinata, the Symbol of Konoha and many things more before he stopped his little test, satisfied with the results.

A mere though was all it took and the flames hovering above his palm flickered out of existence.

Naruto was extremely curious about the energy he had just used, and many thoughts raced through his mind. _'Could everyone wield this energy? What were the limitations of it? How could this energy be so easy to control?'_

He sighed, _'damnit, all I get are more questions and no answers!'_ He ranted mentally before a second sigh escaped his lips.

He needed to relax.

Getting himself worked up and aggravated would help no one.

He stood up from his bed-uncaring of his nudity-and decided to take a look around his new home, the place he would call home for the foreseeable future. His room was large, lavish and ornately designed, unlike anything he ever saw in Konoha or the entire Elemental Nations to be honest, not even the homes of the various Daimyo's he dealt with in the past could compare.

The room was of gothic design, a platinum and diamond chandelier hung from the ceiling, on the left side of the room was a door that led to an entertainment area, on the right side was a door that led to an office-like study area, which seemed to include a complete library, something that would come in handy. Two large and ornate glass doors led to a large balcony that gave view to a beautiful European garden below.

He would need some time to get used to the overly lavish lifestyle he would no doubt be living for the time being.

After looking around his room for a while, he decided that he would have a quick shower before he ventured out into the castle. It took him a few moments until he found the doors that led to the bathroom and he entered it.

Looking around the overly large and spacious bathroom, he saw it as equipped with two dual pearl sink counters that had platinum faucets and handles, an ornate bathtub that was the size of a hot tub with steps, a large shower with a white marble bench and none-slippery bath mat on the floor. There was a towel/linen closet off to the side of the room, and of course a fancy smart toilet in the corner of the bathroom.

Rolling his eyes at the lavishness that surrounded him, he turned on the shower and waited for the water to heat up before he stepped in. He sighed as the hot water flowed down over his back before he began to wash himself.

Once he was done with his shower, he dried off with a fiery-red colored towel and went to the sink.

Looking at his own reflection in the mirror, he gasped.

Gone were his previous features that marked him as the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. No longer did he stand at the fairly tall height of 180cm (5' 11"), now he stood at an impressive 195cm (6' 5"). His face had gained some angular features, which were a stark contrast to his previously rounded features that he received from his mother. His eyes were still blue, but they gained a lighter-almost electric-shade to them, and his yellow blonde hair was now the color of pure, solid gold.

His body too seemed to have changed. The scars that he had gained over the course of his life were gone, and his physique had changed drastically. He no longer had the lean and compact body of a Shinobi, instead his body was toned and muscular, his muscles were bulging and visibly pleasing, luckily, they weren't large enough to become a hindrance in battle. Still, it was somewhat disconcerting to look at his own mirror image only to see a completely alien man.

'_Well…at least I'm not ugly…and I'm still blonde, that has to be something…' _

Shaking his head, he left the bathroom and began to search for his closet, which was easier said than done with the room being as large as it was. Once he found it, he quickly searched out an outfit that he could wear for the day. He dressed himself in some silk boxers, white pants and silk shirt, golden cufflinks and a black belt. Lastly, he dressed himself into some finely crafted black leather shoes and a reddish-orange dress jacket. Looking at his clothes and the others that hung in his closet, he found that they were of a material far superior to anything else he had worn in the past.

He exited the large walk-in closet and went into his rooms built-in office/library.

He wanted to find out more about the person whose body he now inhabited and there was no better place to start than a library.

The office/library area of his room was decently sized, there was a large desk in the middle of the room that held a computer set-up. Bookshelves were placed along each wall of the office and a single window behind the desk gave the room a friendly atmosphere.

'_Hmm, where to start…?'_

Walking along the shelves, _Riser _picked out any book that caught his fancy, among them were mostly books on devildom, the underworld and the 72 Pillars. After he gathered a decent number of books he sat down at the desk and began to read…

* * *

~XxX~

* * *

Yubelluna the 'Bomb Queen', the Queen and servant of one of the most aspiring young devils of the Underworld was deep in thought as she made her way towards her Kings chambers.

Her thoughts revolved around _her_ Riser-sama and his apparent case of amnesia. She wanted to help him regain his memories, even though a small and traitorous part of herself hoped that Riser's memories would stay lost forever.

She couldn't help it. When Riser had recruited her into his peerage, she fell for him and ever since she loved him completely. Her emotions went far beyond the simple loyalty other members of his peerage felt for Riser, to her, Riser was everything.

From the first day she had pushed herself to be better, to be stronger and to be the perfect [Queen]. She had pushed herself so that her King would never regret his choice of choosing her for such an important and prestigious position.

She allowed Riser to use her in whatever way he saw fit, and she did so with a smile on her face. She felt elated that Riser saw her as his best 'toy', and she took pride in the fact that no one could pleasure him as well as she could.

Every member of Riser's peerage was loyal to him in some way.

Karlamine felt it was her knightly duty to blindly serve her King, uncaring of her own life in the process.

Xuelan served Riser because he saved her life, it was a debt that she owed him, and she believed that by serving him she would one day repay said debt. That and Xuelan simply relished in the thought of getting to fight strong opponents.

Ravels reasons were simple, it was familiar love. _'Or maybe more than that.' _She loved her big brother and wanted to make sure that he did good for himself, but Yubelluna couldn't really tell how deep their bond really went, she and Ravel had never been close. Ravel might be a member of Riser's peerage, but she was still a High-Class Devil of Noble Birth, as such she deserved the proper respect, so she wasn't around the peerage very much and never really did any work or contracts like the other members did.

Ni and Li were cat-girls. It might sound demeaning, but the twin sisters simply enjoyed the thought of having an owner that treated them as pets. It was their personal fetish, one that they had no qualms with and one they lived out to the fullest. They even approached Riser out of their own free will and asked him if he wanted to own them. Really, what man would say no to something like that?

But Yubelluna was different.

She loved Riser, from the moment he approached her and offered her a position in his peerage. She thought he was perfect. Strong, powerful, rich and handsome. A champion of over a dozen Rating Games. And the thought of being dominated by him made her body boil, her knees weak, and her womanhood moisten every time he touched her.

But slowly she came to realize that he would never love her in return. That his true nature was that of a selfish, narcissistic and egoistical man, and that if it was convenient for him, he would toss her aside for someone else.

Someone like his unwilling fiancé: Rias Gremory.

Yubelluna knew that once they married, she would either be traded for someone else, or supplanted by Rias, and Riser wouldn't care either one way or another. Even after all her years of loyal service.

She was even aware that Riser considered her to be an old and used woman.

Which was the reason why she dared to hope that her Riser-sama's memories might stay lost forever. She felt that this was the chance that she had been waiting for, the chance to truly earn herself a small part of her master's heart.

She was a selfish woman, she truly believed that she deserved nothing less for all the years that she had obediently served her master. She did not want much, she was content with having to share her master, it was something she had accepted on the very day she became his [Queen].

All she wanted was to have a small piece of his heart for herself.

She wanted to know that Riser saw her as being irreplaceable.

And now that he suffered from memory loss, she knew that she had a chance to achieve that dream and achieve it she would.

And nothing would get in her way.

* * *

~XxX~

* * *

Riser was deeply intrigued as he read about the history of the Underworld and the Devils.

He read about the former Archangel Lucifer and how he fell from the Throne of Heaven with one third of the Heavenly Forces at his back.

How Lucifer and his wife Lilith then used some form of demonic ritual to turn the fallen angels into their own race, the devils.

He read about how the devils then created their own society in the Underworld, taking large parts of the dimension for themselves.

He read about the Great War that the Devils led against God and his Angels as well as Azazel and the Fallen Angels.

It all fascinated the former Hokage to no end, the Great War must've made the Fourth Shinobi World War look petty by comparison.

Riser then came upon the various devil ranks and classes. From what he could gather, devils were separated into four different classes: Low-Class Devils which were the Commoners and the reincarnated Devils; Middle-Class Devils, High-Class Devils and Ultimate-Class Devils.

There was nothing that he could add to that system. While somewhat archaic, it was in no ways different from the system that the Shinobi used, a simple Genin couldn't command a Jonin either.

Next he looked over the Evil Piece System and the Rating Game.

And he didn't like what he was reading.

On paper the Evil Piece System might've been a perfectly good way for the devils to increase their numbers and bolster their forces, but even reading about it, Riser could see the faults of the system.

The biggest one being that every reincarnated devil was the [Kings] property and possession. There were no laws that stopped any high-class devil from mistreating his or her servants, there were no laws that protected the low-class devils from harm and abuse, it was slavery in its simplest of forms.

The noble born devils believed the low-class devils to be below them in every way, and until a low-class devil somehow earned a promotion to high-class, they could do nothing but accept whatever their [King] did to them.

Had he not been the Hokage for almost fifty years, he would've felt inclined to go on a rampage throughout the underworld in a bout of anger.

As it was though, Riser took a few deep breaths and continued to read.

Or he would've continued if it wasn't for someone interrupting him.

"Riser-sama! Are you awake yet?" He heard the voice of his [Queen] from the main room of his chambers.

"I'm in the office, Yubelluna." He called out and moments later the woman in question came walking into the office.

"Riser-sama, what are you doing?" She asked, worry lacing her voice. "The doctor said that you should be resting for a few days more."

"I feel fine Yubelluna, besides it's not like I'm doing anything strenuous, I'm just reading up on some of the things my parents explained to me yesterday." Riser answered nonchalantly even as he continued to devour the book he read, his eyes moving over the sites at speeds that only a person used to mountains of paperwork could gain.

"If you say so…though you don't have to read yourself, I would be more than happy to explain everything you wish to know." Yubelluna stated as she peeked over Risers shoulder, trying to figure out what he was reading about.

"I know, but I have been up for a few hours already and didn't know when the others in the castle began their days, so I decided to do some research myself, besides I do enjoy reading."

"You do?" Yubelluna couldn't help but blurt out.

Riser looked up from the book and sent the woman a wry smirk. "From your reaction I take it that that wasn't the case before I fell sick?" He asked.

Yubelluna looked away for a brief moment, as if to contemplate his question before she turned to face him. "I…I don't know." At his inquisitive gaze she continued. "I have been your [Queen] for the last eight years, Riser-sama, and in that time I haven't seen you do much with the exception of indulging in your many vices."

Riser nodded, seeming as if he already figured that out himself. "I see, and what might some of those vices I used to indulge in be?"

"Women and expensive Luxuries used to be your main vices, Riser-sama." Yubelluna's answer came as if shot out of a pistol. "You spent a considerable amount of the Phenex Houses fortune on women, incredibly expensive courtesans and any other woman that caught your fancy, as well as on other luxuries like cars, rare and delicate wines, and the best clothing that money could buy. You are also a collector of rare and valuable artifacts and an admirer of art, you owe several museums in the Human World, and you regularly visit auctions where you purchase historic artifacts, art and other objects that catch your interest." She explained.

Riser nodded, he honestly suspected something like this after seeing the few memories that he did. "Why did no one try to intervene and curb my antics? I would think that _mother_ and_ father_ would've tried to stop me from bankrupting our House?"

Yubelluna giggled slightly, but at Riser's curious gaze she quickly elaborated. "Because nothing you ever did in your life reflected badly on the Phenex House, Riser-sama. Why would Lord and Lady Phenex try to stop something that worked in their Houses favor? None of the woman you ever courted had anything but the greatest of praises for you, none of the courtesans and prostitutes you took will have to work another day in their lives. Furthermore, you are smart, the businesses and museums you own are all well visited and bring in large amounts of money, the artifacts you own are all incredibly valuable and increase the Phenex Houses reputation amongst the Pillars, your actions in the past have made you very popular amongst the Lords and Ladies of the Underworld, so why would your parents try to stop that?" Yubelluna rhetorically asked.

'_That almost sounds too good to be true…' _Riser thought somewhat pessimistically.

"So, what are you reading about Riser-sama?" Yubelluna asked.

"Hm? Oh, I've just been reading up on the history of Devils, our society and the finer details of the Evil Piece System." He explained as he pointed as each of the books he took.

"I see, I know much about these subjects, if you wish I could explain everything to you in detail?" She asked respectfully.

"That won't be necessary, I think I've learned enough for one day, and as I said, I do enjoy reading from time to time. Instead, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself? And please, take a seat, there's no reason for you to just stand while we talk." Riser said, his tone friendly and forthcoming, so much so that it honestly shocked Yubelluna.

After staring at Riser for a moment, Yubelluna nodded and sat down on a chair opposite of her King and master. She thought a moment as to where she should begin her tail before she began started to tell her story.

They sat for a good hour or two as Yubelluna explained her life to her [King].

She explained how she had a fairly good life growing up, she had good, loving parents and many friends. She explained how that all changed when she awoke her sacred gear and inadvertently placed a target on her own family.

A group of rouge exorcists had found them, and they killed her parents, but she was able to escape them. She was forced to fend for herself for months before she managed to find a job in a Night Club where she was then found by him and he had asked her to become a member of his peerage.

"After you reincarnated me into your [Queen] my life changed for the better." Yubelluna said. "I no longer needed to watch my back or work in a shady Night Club, I never once regretted my choice."

Riser nodded, inwardly he was happy that he helped Yubelluna in the past. He might not really know her yet, but years of studying psychology had given him the skills to read people like open books and he could tell that Yubelluna was a good and honest woman with a lot of heart.

He could also see that she was obviously in love with him but that was a bridge that he could cross at a later date.

"I see. Knowing that turning you into a devil was a good thing is relieving. Especially after I just read up on the Evil Piece System and found out that there are several ways for any [King] of a peerage to abuse his or her position." Riser stated in a relieved tone of voice.

Yubelluna once more was shocked and slightly disturbed by her [King's] comment. The Riser she knew was an elitist! Never, never before had she ever seen or heard him talk down on the Evil Piece System! The Riser she knew praised the Evil Piece System and its rules and regulations, believing them to be fair and righteous.

Yubelluna herself could of course see the faults of the Evil Piece System and that the rules and regulations highly favored the pure-blooded devils. She also knew of several [Kings] that abused their Peerages without getting reprimanded or punished no matter what they did, but she was only a Mid-Class Devil, there was nothing she could do or say without getting into trouble herself.

In the end she only smiled demurely at her master, she believed that Riser receiving the Phenex Flu was a very good thing. If he kept this side of him after he regained his memories, she certainly wouldn't be complaining.

"Yes Riser-sama, becoming your [Queen] was one of the best things that ever happened to me." She said, quietly, shyly almost, and the smile Riser gave her caused her cheeks to redden slightly.

"There was something else that I wanted to ask you."

"Yes, Riser-sama?" She coaxed lightly.

"The Evil Piece System…I know that I have a peerage, that you are my [Queen], that that other girl-Xuelan I think-is my [Rook], and that my sister is apparently my [Bishop]. What I don't know however is what those positions mean or how many other pieces I have used in the past. Would you mind shedding some light on it all?" Riser asked.

"Of course not, Riser-sama." Yubelluna didn't know if he could remember anything about her, his servants, his family or even about himself, but she swore to herself that she would help him through this to the best of her ability. Answering all of his questions would be the first step. "As your [Queen] I am your right hand in all things. It is my job to make sure that your every desire is fulfilled and that you only need to concern yourself with tasks that are above my standing. It is I who makes sure that your Peerage is working as a cohesive unit and that everyone is fulfilling their duties correctly. I also make sure to do your paperwork, to clean your chambers and to do other menial tasks that would inhibit you from enjoying your day."

Riser sweat-dropped. _'So, she's basically my assistant and handmaid all rolled into one…oh and apparently the old Riser took advantage of her dedication like no tomorrow. Welp, from now on that's gotta change'_

Ignoring Riser's inner monologue, Yubelluna continued. "In combat the [Queen] piece gives me a boost to all of my basic stats. It increases my Strength, Speed, Endurance and Magic far beyond human capabilities and allows me to be the strongest fighter of your Peerage." She explained.

'_Hm, the [Queen] piece seems to give a person a similar boost to Sage Mode…' _ As Riser mused about the similarities the [Queen} piece had to Sage Mode, Yubelluna continued her explanation.

"The [Rook] piece gives a reincarnated Devil incredible strength and durability. A [Rook] can punch through thick concrete walls, rip out trees and smash in skulls with bare fists. The Endurance of a [Rook] reaches such levels that they are immune to most conventional weapons. The downside is that a [Rook] is slow, faster opponents can run circles around them and they are rather easy to evade"

"Then why not train [Rooks] to increase their speed?" Riser asked.

Yubelluna looked at him owlishly for a moment before she stuttered out an intelligent "w-what?"

"Why not train [Rooks] to be faster? Incredible strength and defense are nice things to have but if you can't hit anything or are to slow to get out of the way of an enemy's attack, such things are pretty useless. I would think that someone would've had the idea to train rooks to be faster and more agile. It's simple reasoning after all." Riser stated calmly.

Yubelluna continued to look at him and slowly he became wary and nervous. He didn't blow his cover or anything, right? He just made a simple statement that even a toddler could think off.

"…no, I don't think that many High-Class devils thought of that before. Most simply accept the different Evil Pieces for what they are, and rooks just aren't supposed to be quick or agile." Yubelluna finally said and Riser facepalmed.

"…of course." He muttered under his breath. How could he forget, elitists and nobles are simple like that. Collectively only sharing twenty brain cells. After all, the Hyuga too only taught their clansmen the Gentle Fist because of 'tradition'.

So why did he ever think that the Devils might be different?

"I guess that I'll have to change that in the future." He muttered while rubbing his temples to stave off a headache. "Anyways, where were we?"

"Ah, right!" Yubelluna coughed into her fist before continuing with her explanation. "The [Bishop] piece gives a reincarnated devil large magical reserves and they usually become long-ranged fighters or support. [Knight's] are gifted with incredible speed, usually they take up a weapon and dance around their opponents, but they have little strength and defensive capabilities, leading to [Knight's] basically becoming Glass Cannons, one good hit is often enough to take them out."

'_Knights sound like my Kage Bunshin…only less awesome.' _Well, one of Naruto's Shadow Clones was enough to take out the Third Raikage who was stronger than his son A, so maybe he wasn't being fair to the Knights of this world.

"And finally, there are the [Pawns]. Technically they are the weakest pieces, but they are also the most versatile. [Pawns] have the ability to promote once they are in 'Enemy Territory' and have the permission of the [King]. They can promote into every other piece on the board and thus can become very formidable if given the chance, and pawns do not possess any significant downsides or weaknesses." Yubelluna finished.

Riser nodded while deep in thought.

There was some potential in the Evil Piece System. Yes, the Kings NEED stricter rules, rules that inhibit the abuse of the 'low-class' devils and there would have to be a way for reincarnated devils to undo the changes made by the Evil Pieces, an 'exit button' of sorts, that would allow everyone to change back into their original race.

If those changes would be made, then yes, the Evil Piece System could serve as a good way to make warriors and soldiers stronger. He would prefer it if the Evil Pieces were Shogi pieces instead of Chess, but that was just his personal opinion.

"So how many _Servants _do I have?" Riser asked, spitting out the word 'Servant' as if it were poison.

Yubelluna noticed his dislike of the word servants but did not comment on it. Instead she rose from her seat and made to walk away.

"If you would excuse me for a moment…" She walked out of the office and into his room, he could hear her mutter "I think you put them somewhere in here" before he heard some drawers being opened and closed.

She returned a moment later with a silver box in her hands. The box looked like a cigar case and was made out of metal, it had a golden lid at the front and there was an incarnate golden sealing array on the top of the box.

"These are your Evil Pieces, Riser-sama." She handed to box to him before she once more took a seat opposite of him.

The moment his hands came into contact with the box, he felt a tiny, almost miniscule drain on his energy and the box opened by itself.

"The lockbox can only be opened by your hands Riser-sama." Yubelluna stated calmly.

Riser nodded before he looked at the content of the box. "So, these are the Evil Pieces…they honestly don't look like much."

In the boy were nine silver-golden chess pieces. The [Queen], one [Rook, one [Knight], one [Bishop], and two [Pawns] were missing. He couldn't recall if chess existed in the Elemental Nations or not, if it did then he never played it or heard of it being played before, he was a Shogi and Go fan.

As he looked the pieces over, he could feel small amounts of his own energy in them, now that he concentrated, he could feel his own energy course through Yubelluna as well.

"They may not look like much, but these pieces have the power to change others into devils. They also have the power to overcome death as long as they are used within a certain timeframe." Yubelluna said.

Okay, if you put it like that, then yes, they were impressive, he had to admit at least that much.

"Are there any limitation or rules that I should be aware of?" He asked as he continued to study the pieces.

"Yes, there are, several in fact." Riser looked up and focused on Yubelluna. "First are the limitations. The most important one is that you can't reincarnate anyone that is more powerful than you. Secondly you cannot reincarnate Gods, Buddhas or God-Like beings."

"Reasonable." Riser continued before he ushered Yubelluna to continue.

"As for rules, you are not allowed to force anyone into servitude. You must have the explicit permission to turn someone, the only exception is if the being is close to death or already deceased, then you may turn them as well."

Riser frowned at that, there were far too many loopholes to abuse this rule. What is stopping a devil from simply killing someone? Still, he didn't comment and continued to listen.

"The next one isn't actually a rule; it is more of an unspoken warning that all High-Class Devils _'should'_ heed." Yubelluna began, "there are several very important beings in this world, beings that are stronger than most devils. It is highly advised that they'd be left alone for those certain beings might react violently if a devil were to approach them with the intention of reincarnating them. The same could be taken in a political sense as well, there are several people that have many connections or work for the right boss, they are better left alone as well. The Evil Piece System has garnered a _bad _reputation over the years, many powerful and important people don't like it, if a High-Class Devil were to reincarnate the wrong person it might have dire consequences for said High-Class devil as well as for our society as a whole." Yubelluna spoke ominously.

Riser nodded in understanding, he wasn't surprised, he already figured that there must've been some opposition and dislike for the Evil Pieces. Though he was interested in those powerful beings, maybe something he should research in the future.

"I see, thank you for the explanation, Yubelluna." He praised the woman, gaining a pretty blush from her.

"Y-You don't need to t-thank me, Riser-sama." She stuttered cutely, avoiding eye contact with her King. She wasn't used to being praised or rewarded for anything less than sexual acts or important battles.

"Is there anything else I should know about?" He asked while leaning back in his chair.

"Um…" Yubelluna was deep in thought for a moment before she answered. "I think one of your dreams is to have an all-female peerage that would act as your personal harem." She gave him a sly smile combined with perfect, seductive and smoking bedroom eyes.

A look that-had he been a lesser man-would've gained quite the reaction. Jiraiya would already be well on his way into unconsciousness. But he was not just a normal man, at his core he was still Naruto _fucking _Uzumaki.

So, he gave no visible reaction as Yubelluna rose from her seat and slowly, seductively sauntered towards him with a sway to her hips. She came to halt in front of him before she leaned forward, giving him a good view of her cleavage. She pressed her dainty hand against his chest and began to draw circles.

She leaned into him, pressing her large breasts against his hard pectorals, letting him get a feel of her rock-hard nipples. Her head rested in the crook of his neck as she basically straddled him, before she sensually kissed the skin of his neck, kissing her way up and coming to a halt with her lips next to his ear.

She nibbled on his earlobe before she whispered into his ear. "As I said, fulfilling your _needs_ and _desires_ is _my desire_. So, is there _anything_ that I can help you with?"

He shuddered as her hot breath hit his ear and her breathy whisper sent a shock of desire through his entire being. But he couldn't, he wouldn't, there was only one woman in his life, and he was not ready nor willing to move on just yet.

"I'm sorry…" He pushed Yubelluna back and looked at her face, her beautiful face that showed shock, concern and hurt, making what he had to say even harder than it already was. "I'm sorry but I'm not ready to continue this relationship we've obviously shared. I am aware that having sex with _servants _is probably considered to be normal amongst devils, but I…I just don't _feel _like I'm a devil anymore…"

Yubelluna looked shocked, "w-what do you mean, Riser-sama?"

Riser bit his lower lip, almost drawing blood.

Oh, how he wished to simply tell this woman the truth. He was _not _Riser! He did not _deserve _her love, nor did he _want _it. He only slept with one woman in his life. He only loved one woman in his life, and he had no plans of ever changing that.

And yet, why did it hurt him so much!?

Looking at her purple eyes, eyes that held shock, concern, and love, _so much love_, sent searing pain through his entire being.

He felt like he was looking into Hinata's eyes for fuck's sake!

And he did not understand why.

This woman was _not _Hinata and he was _not _Riser. Then why did his mind continue to switch Yubelluna's image with that of his dear deceased wife!?

Switching Yubelluna's purple eyes with Hinata's lavender ones.

'_Am I going mad?'_

He took a shuddering breath before he steeled himself and began to talk. But he dared not look into those haunting purple eyes of the woman in his lap as he did so…

"I-I don't know…" He whispered, he might've been a Shinobi, he might've been used to lying, but never before had it been this difficult to keep a façade. "I just…I just don't _feel _like I am a devil… Neither do I feellike I am _Riser Phenex_. I…I feel like a _stranger_ in a body that is _not my own_, like an outsider that was suddenly placed in control of a life I know nothing about, surrounded by people that I don't know. _It's maddening…_"

There was silence.

For several moments there was utter silence.

Until he felt two dainty hands frame his face and he was forced to look at Yubelluna, and he _wished _that he hadn't.

She caught his eyes with her own and it froze him in place.

He felt his heart stop and his breath caught in his throat.

One eye purple the other lavender froze his entire system into standstill.

The tears that escaped those eyes…they hurt him unlike anything he ever felt before, he would rather die than experience this feeling again.

"I understand…I do." Yubelluna said as tears trailed down her cheeks. "Thank you for sharing those feelings with me…It means more to me than you could possibly ever know _Riser-sama/Naruto-kun_."

'…_stop it.'_

"My greatest…" She took a shuddering breath that reverberated through his entire body. "My greatest desire was to be_ of use _to you. It has been ever since you made me your [Queen]. I-I was so happy then, you made me feel important…you made me feel _wanted._" She smiled brightly at him, reaching up to wipe away her tears with the back of her hand, but they wouldn't stop flowing.

'…_just stop it.'_

"I-I've done everything for you." She whispered, and briefly her image flickered, for but a second Hinata was sitting in his lap, looking as real as could be, just as he remembered her, down to the very last detail. "I did it all for your praise…to see you smile, to hear you laugh, to make you proud of me."

'…_please, just stop it'_

"You are my world, there is _nothing _I wouldn't do for you." She spoke through shudders and sobs, even as her tears continued to run freely. "When you wanted a proud and powerful [Queen], I became one. When you needed a maid, I was already at work, cleaning, washing, serving. When you needed a _whore_, I became the obscenest whore imaginable, letting you do whatever you wanted with my body, drawing the line at nothing. All of that I did with a smile on my face. All I wanted was for you to be happy, because you are my world." She caressed his cheeks, letting him realize that he too was shedding tears.

'_Just stop this, please…I can't…I can't take it.'_

"If you let me…" Once more her appearance changed, once more Hinata was sitting in his lap, smiling at him even as tears trailed down her porcelain skin, her sweet perfume reaching his nose, _just like he remembered_. "If you let me, I will help you through this. I will stay at Your side every step of the way…"

'_Please, stop it! Stop this madness! I can't take it!'_

She leaned closer, Yubelluna/Hinata, Hinata/Yubelluna, his mind could no longer discern them from one another.

This was too much, he could no longer think clearly.

Who was he? Riser or Naruto? Naruto or Riser? He couldn't tell.

What was he? Human or Devil? Devil or Human? Was there a difference? His mind couldn't see it.

All he knew was that he knew nothing.

He looked into the eyes of the woman sitting in his lap, eyes of lavender and amethyst.

They were only a hairsbreadth apart, her warm breath hit his lips.

"I will help you through this…" She whispered, inching closer their lips brushing together. "For I love you _Naruto-kun."_

'_This…this is __**madness**__…I'm __**insane**__.'_

* * *

~XxX~

* * *

**A/N:** Welp, here we are people, chapter two of Second Chances, I really hope that you enjoyed it!

Now, who expected the scene at the end to take the turn It did? Huh? Anyone? HA! I bet you were caught off guard, weren't ya!

Normally I'm not a fan of cliffhangers, but here it felt appropriate.

I hope that you like the different take on this scenario, if you don't then I am sorry, but I truly felt that **ActualYagami** payed very little attention to Naruto's mental state.

Taking over a stranger's body cannot be healthy to ones Psyche.

For all of you who are worried, NO I did_ NOT_ reincarnate Hinata into Yubelluna. All images of Hinata were conjured up by Naruto's fragile and _stressed _mentality, it was all simply too much for him to properly process.

There was something else at work, something I will elaborate on in later chapters, but I did give a hint in this chapter.

Now then, as you all could blatantly see in this chapter, I plan to take a very different approach to ActualYagami's fic, if it is for the better or for worst remains to be seen.

This fic will not become Angst or Edgy, but I do plan to take the characters mentality into consideration, I also plan to write _real _romance where Naruto AND Riser's feelings truly matter.

An asshole he might be, but assholes too have feelings, so Riser in this fic will have more than just carnal desires and his mind will be filled with more than just the desire to fuck virgins. There will be a _real _reason as to why Riser became the asshole he is, and there will be more to him than a pretty face and some firepower.

The same will be true for any and all of Riser's and Naruto's servants, the one's that are already in the peerage and any others I will add in the future.

I already started with Yubelluna and I do hope that you enjoyed the way I have written her. I wanted her to be a deeply loyal character and I have taken Haku from Naruverse as the inspiration for her.

Much like Zabuza was Haku's world, Riser and now Naruto, is hers. I also wanted her to well and truly love Riser, if he deserved it or not, so that now Naruto had to deal with that.

I think it worked out pretty well all things considered.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and I will see you next time!

Have a good time and I wish you all the best!

R&R

-Just4fun23000


End file.
